nolefsfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
There are over 250 items and the number keeps increasing. Every single update adds at least 10 new weapons and some other accessories. This mod is rich in items. Weapons Craftable * Ak-47 * Ancient cat sword * Spikey Ball * Club of Blob * Blob staff * Blob Yoyo * Iced Steel * Laser Bow * 1911 * Mech Shotgun * Meow Hammer * Mr Blob * Newbie Cat Sword * Normal ancient cat sword * Normal Cat Sword * Reinforced Blade * Reinforced Blade x2 * Activated Reinforced Sword * Project Tkiv 95 Mk I * Project Tkiv 95 Mk II * Sticks * Gun Sword * Sword Of Meowverse * True Ancient Cat Sword * True Cat Sword * Yarn (yoyo) Elemental (weapons) * Book of The Blob * Book of The Fire * Book of The Nature * Book of The Darkness * True Book of The Blob * True Book of The Fire * True Book of The Nature * True Book of The Darkness * Sword of The Blob * Sword of The Fire * Sword of The Nature * Sword of The Darkness * Sword of The Elements Elemental (Beakers) * Beaker of Blob Element * Beaker of Fire Element * Beaker of Nature Element * Beaker of Darkness Element * Beaker of Pure Element Accessories * Black Hole * Bob The Blob * Magic Enforcer * Soul of the God Cat * Mechanical Heart * Nurse's medallion * Obsidian Artifact * Spark Of Life * Flower Of Life * Soul Of Life * Void Stone * Blob Wings Materials * Blood * Blob bit * Blue Herb * Blueprint * Blueprint bit * Cat Shard * Token O Element * Facts * Gun Book * Gun Page * Mechanical Bar * Metallic Plating * Poison * Purple herb * Refined Sapphire * Soul of Cats * Sugar * Syringe * Venom * Void eye Armor * Armored Boots * Bodyarmor * Ancient Cat Helmet * Enhanced Ancient Cat Helmet * Cat Leggings * Cat Breastplate * Cat Helmet * Mech Leggings * Mech Breastplate * Mech Helmet * Blob Leggings * Blob Breastplate * Blob Helmet Tools * Refined Sapphire Axe * Refined Sapphire Pickaxe Ammo * Blood Bullet * Crystalline Arrow * Crystalline Quiver * Electric Arrow * Electric Quiver * Firerock Arrow * Firerock Quiver * Laser Arrow * Laser Quiver * Lef Arrow * Lef Quiver * Steel Arrow * Steel Quiver * Web Arrow * Web Quiver Drinks and Foods * Kvass * Lef Cola * Vodka Potions * Rotten Health Potion * Life Potion * Greater Life Potion * Blob potion * The Drug * Good Drug * Medium Drug * Bad Drug Easter Eggs * SCP-420-J * This * SCP-500 Dev Items Armor * Top Hat * Blob Top Hat Accessories * Dev Crystal * Duckie * Menacing * Cat's Blessing * Swamon Wings * Dratah Wings * Halo Weapons * Death's Toys * Dev Shotgun * Dev Bow Potions * True Dev Cola